I'd do anything just to see you
by Bikukianimefreak
Summary: After 7 years of training in Hong Kong, Syaoran returns to Tomoeda, only to find that Sakura is a singer! Now, the only way to get to see her is through a singing audition. But the problem is, Syaoran can’t sing! But he’ll have to do in order to meet his


**I'd do anything to just see you**

Summary: After 7 years of training in Hong Kong, Syaoran returns to Tomoeda, only to find that Sakura is a singer! Now, the

only way to get to see her is through a singing audition. But the problem is, Syaoran can't sing! But he'll have to do in order to

meet his love again, and reunite with her.

"speech"

'thoughts'

_thought depending on POV_

(A/N: Author's note)

#Change of scenery#

?Flashback? (A/N: Doubt there's any though)

Disclaimer: I hate this part! It makes me seem like I've done nothing with my life but sit in front of my computer and writing

fanfics! CCS does not belong to me. Happy? You'd betta be!

**Chapter 1: Coming back**

**Syaoran's POV**

I kissed my mother's cheek as I went off to the jet. I can't believe that I'm actually going to Tomoeda again. I had to stay here

for 7 years to finish my training. And today, was my last day. I practically ran around my room and jumped up and down to

express my happiness. But when I settled in my seat on the jet, about half way through the journey, horrible thoughts crept into

my mind. _What if Sakura has found another one? What if she never waited for me to return? What if she is married _

right now? She is 18 now. It is legal. What if she's got kids now? Nah, don't be daft. She promised to wait for me, of

course she'll never break the promise. I chuckled and shifted myself on my seat. But then another thought came into my

head. _What if… what if she…what if she… what if she died? No, don't be silly, you're just nervous about meeting her. _

She's strong, I would have known if she were dead by now, right? I shook my head.

"She's all right. For all I know, she might be there, greeting me. Yeah, course she'll do that!" I kept on reassuring myself. Not

letting the bad thoughts come back to my head.

#Tomoeda#

I stretched my arms as I went out of my jet. I carried my suitcases, and went to get a taxi. All I could think of now was going

to see Sakura. I still managed to get the bad thoughts out of my head.

As the taxi drove through the familiar streets, I looked at the cherry blossom trees. _Sakura…_was what they seemed to scream

out. As the taxi stopped, I went out, paid the driver, and walked on the pavement. I finally reached my destination. The familiar

house of a girl named Kinomoto Sakura. I gulped, as I stood on the doorway, knocking the door. I figure opened it. My eyes

turned into a glare when I saw who it was.

"Oh, so you're back, brat." My eyes turned to an even more deadly glare.

"Where's Sakura?" I said ignoring his comment and looking behind him.

"She's not here." I heart shattered. _No…it couldn't be…she moved out with her boyfriend, husband. Or she's…dead?_

"Has she… got into… another relationship?" I asked looking right into Touya's eyes.

"What do you mean another relationship?" my heart calmed down. _Good, she isn't with someone else then._

"I never knew she was with you." He continued, his lips shaping into a smirk. I looked at him, gobsmacked, with my mouth

hanging wide open.

"Has she…got a boyfriend or husband?" I asked.

"A boyfriend, maybe. But a husband? Don't be daft. I wouldn't allow it." I chuckled.

"So I was worrying about nothing, then." I merely whispered. But unfortunately he heard.

"Well, many people asked her out, but she rejected them all."

"Do you mean SHE rejected them all, or YOU rejected them?" I muttered to myself. Butunfortunately he heard. Again.

"Look, do you want to know where she is or not?" he practically shouted. I looked at him, defeated. He smirked.

"Wait here." He walked off. I sniffed in the air. It was not the usual cherry blossom fragrance I remembered. Maybe Sakura

did move out, but to a friends', like Tomoyo. Oh yeah, I wonder how Tomoyo is doing as well. I remembered that Eriol had a

crush on her. I was laughing so hard that I felt like my head was going to fall off. I heard Touya coming back. He handed me a

magazine. I stared at him puzzled, but he said nothing. I took the magazine, and saw a familiar face on the cover. My eyes

widened. _Sakura! She's a singer? _Touya's voice broke my thoughts.

"Yes, she did more than you did with your life." My vein in my head was popping up and down like mad, but I had to stay

calm to find out where I could find Sakura.

"Where is she?" I said coolly. Touya pointed to the magazine. I read the part where he was pointing.

Want to see Kinomoto Sakura? Easy! 

**Come to attend at our singing audition next week, where you will have a competition to see who can sing just as **

good as Sakura! Your prize? You get to sing a duet with her in her first ever concert! All you have to do is come

along the Clow shopping centre, where you'll have to get judged on whether you are good enough to take part.

We'll see you there!

"WHAT!" I screamed my head off.

"I want to see how far you will go to get to see Sakura. If you win the competition, which is highly unlikely, you will be the first

ever person I will accept that is good enough for my sister." And without another word, he slammed the door right in front of

my face. I was still stood there, trying to take in what Touya had said to me. This is not good! I am really, really, really BAD

with a capital B at singing. My voice always breaks when I try to sing. I scrunched up the magazine in my hand, and ran my

other hand through my hair. I stood there for ages, until I finally thought it through. _Do I want to see Sakura? YES!_ That was

the only thing I needed to convince me to go through with this.

"YES! Starting from today, I will train to be a good singer! I WILL go and see Sakura! I WILL win that competition. And I

WILL boast about winning in front of Touya! I WILL do this!" I quickly ran to the nearest newsagent to get a newspaper. I

needed to find myself a singing teacher.

**Normal POV**

But unknown to Syaoran, Touya was watching from the window.

"So, he does have good stamina. I really believe he can do it. It's just a matter of time. I hope he can do all those things that he

just said. Well, except for the last one."

End of chapter one. It was my birthday last week! 8th May! I was gonna write this ages ago, but my birthday came up, and I

forgot all about this, but better late than never, right? So, what do you think? This is my third chapter. My first one is 'It Just

Takes Three Weeks' which is a CCS fanfic. My second one is also a CCS fanfic, but I think that I am going to remove that,

cos I don't know what I'm going to write next on it. Plz, plz, plz, REVIEW! Pretty please with sugar on the top?


End file.
